Crippled Bone Tribe
The Crippled Bone Tribe contained the military might of the Nezumi race. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Their berserkers were feared warriors. Proud and powerful, many of the most important figures in Nezumi history came from this tribe, the most important of which was Te'tik'kir. Stubborn Crippled Bone were the most stubborn of Nezumi. Even when the old cities fell to Fu Leng, they refused to flee. They made their home in the deepest reaches of the Shadowlands, and though the darkness could not corrupt them it had changed them. They were savage warriors, remorseless and relentless. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf The Crippled Bone was notorious for its unusually high number of Chitatchikkan, nezumi berserkers, and their eagerness to dispatch them in swift surgical strikes. Way of the Ratling, p. 27 Appearance Nezumi of the Crippled Bone tribe were typically larger than other Ratlings, with muscled frames scarred from years of constant fighting. Darker fur patterns were common, with gray and black being the most prevalent. Way of the Ratling, p. 38 Abandoned In the Terrible Day the great shaman of the dark lands made the land come alive to attack the Crippled Bone. The rest of the tribes fled, and the Crippled Bone remained south the dark lands, isolated from the rest of the nezumi. The messengers they sent to the Tattered Ear Tribe, requesting them to come to Heaven's Grave to make a new Tribe of One, did not return. The Crippled Bone thought they had been abandoned by the rest of the nezumi race. Way of the Ratling, pp. 7-8 Crippled Bone's Dream The Crippled Bone chased the dream of a unified Nezumi, alongside with the other tribes in the north, forming into a single, powerful unit and ultimately defeat the Shadowlands. Way of the Ratling, p. 98 Dark Bargains The tribe was near to be destroyed by the ambition of his Nameseeker Te'tik'kir. He rew desperate, and secretly bargained with the Dark Oracles to force the Crippled Bone Chieftain, Mat'tck, to use the military power of the tribe to conquer the other tribes and form the One Tribe. The Legion of the Dead: Mat'tck Removed from their Ancestral Territory In 1126 the Dark Oracles had created the Elemental Terrors. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 They had gathered humans to become their pawns. Mat'tck had been conducting scouting missions to a nearby fire mountain where they saw several Maho-tsukai who had come from all across the Shadowlands. When the nezumi were discovered, the humans, huge beasts created from the elements themselves, killed several warriors and mates. They pursued the tribe north for days until finally they crossed the Black Finger River. The horrid beasts were lurking not far to the south, and the tribe was unable to return to their territory. Way of the Ratling, p. 20 Claiming New Territory The Crippled Bone began an expansion of their territory north of the Shadowlands, killing any of the foul creatures they could. As a message the cunning nezumi ambushed and killed a Bog Hag, a feat no other tribe would dare to attempt. They were contacted by the Tattered Ear Tribe, which saw their appearance as a possible source of conflicts among both tribes, so they retreated their own territory north, deeper in the Shinomen Mori. Way of the Ratling, pp. 6-8 The Crippled Bone carved out their own territory. The brutal destruction of any Shadowlands beast within their new territory sent a strong message to the other Nezumi. Way of the Ratling, p. 21 They laid claim to a stretch of the Shadowlands roughly 50 miles south of the Kaiu Wall, almost exactly in the center of the other tribes' lands. Way of the Ratling, p. 39 Betrayed by the Dark Oracles In 1127 Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 49 the Oracles betrayed Te'Tik'kir and the tribe was again attacked by a Shadowlands horde. Mat'tck was killed, and when the Dark Oracle of Earth mocked Te'Tik'kir, the nameseeker killed the Dark Oracle. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf One Tribe Te'Tik'Kir became the chieftain of the tribe, who he led until Kan'ok'ticheck became the Chief of Chiefs of the One Tribe. In 1165 the Tsuno and the Stained Paw Tribe lured the Crippled Bone to a trap in the Meeting Place. Only the aid of a Grasping Paw Tribe party led by Ik'krt avoided his total destruction. This occured at the same time as Te'Tik'Kir was busy saving Kan'ok'ticheck. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Military Duty The tribe became the military backbone of the One Tribe, which stood united against Tomorrow. The Crippled Bone Tribe territory was located in the Hiruma part of the Shadowlands since the Elemental Terrors pushed them out from the Heaven's Grave area. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 66 Crippled Paw When the Battle of Tomorrow came for the Nezumi, most of the Crippled Bone was in their tribal holdings beyond the Kaiu Wall. After losing most of their warriors to Tomorrow, they came under attack from hordes of goblins, and only the timely arrival of the last remnant of Stained Paw Tribe allowed them to survive. The two remnant groups banded together, under the name of Crippled Paw Tribe. It became the most powerful warrior tribe left among the Nezumi in the After Time. Enemies of the Empire, p. 102 Chieftains The following represent the known chieftains of the Crippled Bone Tribe: See also * Crippled Bone Tribe/Meta External Links * Crippled Bone Runner (Wrath of the Emperor) * Crippled Bone Berserker (Khan's Defiance) Tribe Crippled Bone Chieftain Crippled Bone Category:Nezumi Tribes